


Doodle

by Akaruii



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: Be careful of where you doodle.





	Doodle

A sigh escapes your lips as you slowly pulled off your wet blazer. You clearly told the kids in the neighborhood to be careful not to spray the hose as they filled their inflatable pool. Of course, they didn’t they listen to you and proceeded to mess around, causing you to splashed with the cold liquid. You continued to strip off all your clothes, eventually just having the blouse and your undergarments left.  
  
“Pervert,” you hissed as you heard sounds coming from your balcony. Growling, you turned to face away from the balcony, hugging yourself with your arms to keep warm.  _He_  chuckles as he strolls calmly into your room.  
  
“Good evening, princess. May I join you?” Turning your head, you glare at him from over your shoulder.  
  
“If you mean to join me by taking your clothes off, I’d rather you not. What do you want, Phantom?” you asked warily, wondering why he would visit you moments before night falls.  
  
“I simply wanted to spend time with you, but it seems I’m getting more service than I had first expected,” he smirked, making you realize that you were barely covered. “Although I would like to continue gazing upon those wonderful legs of yours, I do suggest you change before you catch a cold.”  
  
You growled as you quickly rush to your closet to grab more suitable clothes. “Stay there and don’t touch anything,” was all you said before you rushed into your bathroom to change, leaving the noiret alone in your room.  
  
A single moment passes before he hears running water from the other side of the wall.   
  
He smiles as he begins to let his eyes wander. For the first time, he’s able to explore the small haven you considered a bedroom. Glancing here and there, a small book catches his eye with its rather plain cover and absence of a title. It was easy to figure out that it was a journal of some sort. The Phantom carefully opens it and peers through the pages.  
  
“It’s filled with history notes.” A small doodle in one of the corners of the pages attracts his interest.  
  
The image seemed to be of his back during class and he assumes it was because you sat diagonally behind him. Under it, he notices a short sentence.  
  
_‘I wonder what he’s thinking about lately.’_  
  
Amused at the fact you did something so cute, he decides to flip through the pages, hoping to find more. His wish is answered when he finds another doodle on a few pages after. This time, it seems to be him again with his head down. You drew little ‘Z’s next to his head, indicating it was when he was asleep. Again, there is another message directly underneath it.  
  
_‘He’s sleeping today. Did he stay up last night?’_  
  
On the next page, it’s not of his back again, but rather, it’s of him smiling. He chuckles as he reads another one of your sentences.  
  
_‘He’s really cute when he smiles!’_  
  
The Phantom flips through and finds the most recent doodle to be on page 27, the page with notes from today’s class. The image you drew this time was of him with his usual bored face accompanied by several hearts around him.  
  
_‘I like him, but I don’t think he feels the same.’_  
  
He uses a gloved hand to cover the lower part of his face as he hides a smile. A soft pink dusts his cheeks. Never once had it occurred to him that you were secretly crushing on him. Being focused on his usual activities with Anne and Ryuji, he’s never actually had the time to hold a proper conversation with you other than during projects.  
  
An interesting thought plagues his mind as he gently closes your notebook and placed it back where he found it. You were quite the beauty and adorable, which was what enticed him to meet you donning his thief uniform in the first place.  
  
To think that all this time, you actually liked him, even if it wasn’t the Phantom he was at the moment. A smirk graces his features as he recalls your first meeting with him as the Phantom, clearly stating you wouldn’t ever like him.  
  
Certainly, if you could like his alter ago, then he could easily make you succumb to him as his joker self.  
  
“Phantom, you better not be touching anything!” he hears you shout from just outside your room. You opened your door to your bedroom slowly, an eerie creak filling the silence. When you got inside, you glanced around only to find that the Phantom had already escaped out your balcony.  
  
You stare out at the dark sky, spotting stars and realized that night had already fallen. “I wonder what he wanted.”  


 

  
  
“Good morning, (Name).” Recognizing the voice, you glanced up and saw Kurusu standing next to you. Your cheeks heats up as you stared at him in admiration. “(Name)?” You blinked.  
  
“Huh? Oh, right. D-Did you need me? I m-mean, did you need something from me?” you stuttered, nervously laughing as you waited for him to answer.  _God, he’s so hot…_  
  
“I wanted to ask you for your history notes. I forgot to write something down yesterday,” Kurusu requested. You nod as you dug in your bag, pulling out a notebook. His fingers brush against yours as he takes it from your hand. “Can I also borrow a pencil?” Without hesitation, you hand him your pencil for a moment. The noiret quickly scribbles something before placing the pencil in the book as a bookmark.  
  
“Thank you. I memorized it,” he thanked you, placing the notebook on your desk. You looked at it for a moment before looking up, finding him already getting seated. Before you could ask him anything, the bell rings and your teacher enters a short moment after.  
  
Curiosity overtakes you as you opened the notebook to where your pencil was placed. You scanned the page and found something that wasn’t there before. Under your drawing where you wrote that you liked Kurusu was another drawing. Albeit it was a bit messy, it seemed to be a drawing of you and under it was a single message;  


 

**Tonight,  
I’ll be stealing your heart.  
–Phantom**

  
  
You face flushed a bright red as you finally connected the dots, realizing just who exactly the Phantom was. However, you also found out that your crush discovered your little doodles and you hide your face in your notebook out of embarrassment.  
  
At his seat, Kurusu chuckles at your cute reaction, a smile finding its way onto his lips as he whispers, _**"You've lost, princess."**_


End file.
